Parliament of /tg/ Wikia
For keeping records and providing informations about the /tg/ parliament. Rules * To join in, simply write your name and choose a party as well as a secure tripcode: ☀https://www.4chan.org/faq#sectrip * Your name should look like this: "NAME PARTY!!7hf6g31g" * Three people are needed to create a party * You can join a party at any time * A party needs to set up its own page on this Wiki, listing the active members of the party * You can not vote or take part in the parliament when not in a party. * Sessions will be held at fixed times. Everyone can open these threads after the time has arrived. The first one is the valid session thread. * All votes and all proposals must be made during the open threads. Everyone can post a proposal. * Voting is only possible after the parliament has at least 35 seated MP's and at least 3 different parties * After a new draft has been put forward by a member of the parliament, every MP can vote on it within the sessions and according to the current laws and regulations. * For minor legislations, a simple majority of votes is enough. * For amendments and changes in the constitution, as well as changes in the metagame, a supermajority of 2/3 will be necessary as well as a vote from half the parties. * If a party or an individual manages to completely control the parliament and abolishes it or transforms it into something else than a republican--democratic representative system, he (or his party) will be declared the winner and the Parliament will reset. This reset will wipe all laws and the constitution. Parties will need to form themselves again. Records [[Laws in effect|'Laws in Effect']] [[Voting History|'Voting History']] Sessions Upcoming Events: * Next session on Thursday 00:00 - 04:00 EST and 16:00 - 20:00 EST * Voting on bills continues Current Parliament as of Monday 06/22/2015 Current Parties Offices Speaker(s) of parliament: * Grand Moff Wibbles Empire Leader !!kgeimX85N9K * Average Joe not Dimir !!Y00q6FG0JGW * Chairman Cobb Bless PARTY !!vR9qm8qAZby As per vote tally: http://boards.4chan.org/tg/thread/40756158 Copypaste for threads Welcome to the /tg/ parliament >To join in, simply write your name and choose a party as well as a secure tripcode: https://www.4chan.org/faq#sectrip Example: NAME PARTY##YOURPASSWORD >Three people are needed to create a party >Create your party platform and see existing laws and regulations here: http://tg-parliament.wikia.com/wiki/Parliament_of_/tg/_Wikia Today's agenda: Proposed Legislations 'Interstate Construction Bill' Moved by Cobb Bless Party, seconded by Moff Wibbles Empire, thirded by Jackie Skeleton SPOOKY. "So I did something silly, I looked at the old map. And then I noticed something: We need some more ROADS. If you can't freely travel, how can you be free?" * Funding for the construction of pic related Highways * Naming of said highways as pic related 'Proposal of Bill: FLGS Bill:' Proposed by Moff Wibbles Empire, seconded by Umbra of the Magical Realm, thirded by Vulkan of Man It has come to the attention of the Galactic Empire that there is a lack of TRADITIONAL GAMES within our lands. Therefore, the Galactic Empire proposes that: * 1) Construction begin immediately on Friendly Local Gaming Stores in every major city on /tg/. These stores will be ownred, run and staffed by locals. * 2) The establishment of a /tg/ regional office of Fantasy Flight Games, the single most based traditional gaming company in all of existence. * 3) The immediate construction of a factory to produce Fantasy Flight Games products locally within /tg/, creating jobs and ensuring that our citizens do not have to wait months longer than is fair for the latest in /tg/ related products. The Galactic Empire suggests that this factory be placed along the river to take advantage of hydroelectric power. * 4) The construction of an independent commission for ecological preservation to ensure this and future construction projects do not produce irreparable environmental damage or pollution. As we industrialize, we must take care not to destroy the very board that we represent. 'Proposal of Bill: Fair Prices Act' Proposed by Vulkan of Man, seconded by Moff Wibbles Empire, thirded by Nar Burnt-Hands Equal Heights Coalition Okay, forget adding it as a clause. I propose it as a bill in its own right! The Fair Price act, to be put in effect immediatly should it be passed, enacts a mandatory lowering of all Games Workshop prices within the lands of /tg/. Prices would be lowered by at least 55%, to be more reasonable and new-hobbyist friendly. And as Moff Wibbles said, I propose adding a GW factory in said lands of /tg/ to reduce shipping and/or transport costs. I believe this act is to the obvious benefit of everybody. Thank you for your consideration, ladies, gentlemen and undead. Proposal of Bill: 'Boardwide Commission of Sewers' Moved by Average Joe not Dimir, seconded by Jackie Skeleton SPOOKY, thirded by Blood Raven of Man A big portion of the population of /tg/ don't have access to adequate sanitation. In the less developed parts of /tg/, a considerable number of big cities and important commercial centers use their rivers as open sewers, with disastrous consequences to the public health. Because that I propose the "Boardwide Commission of Sewers". This entity, under supervision of the Totally not Dimir party, will implement sewerage systems and drainage infrastructure in every city that needs it, starting by the most important commercial centers. And will expand and modernize the current sewerage systems to ensure a proper sanitation and good health to every habitant of /tg/. Proposal of Bill: 'Alcohol for All' Act Proposed by Voltaire of the Magical Realm !!ovdI0id3NeK * Alcoholic beverages are exempted from all taxation regulations if applicable. * This bill does not exempt the environmental tax on non-fillerable alcoholic containers. * This bill does not prevent alcoholic beverages from being regulated and moderated by currently existing food and health safety regulations provided by the Galactic Empire, ALF and any associated parties concerned with the standard quality of these products. * This bill allows alcoholic beverages to be tempered with alchemical and/or magical regents as long as they meet all health and safety regulations stated above. * Alchemical and/or magical regents used in the making of alcoholic beverages that induce negative effects on the free will or mental state of those who consume them are strictly prohibited. Additional Resources - The Daily Worker - Basement Express - The Banhammer - ALF Archives - Record of incomplete votes Latest activity Category:Browse